Nova Hero to the Rescue!
Nova Hero to the Rescue is the third episode of Blank and the Omnigizer. Plot A Robot is attacking Galvan Prime Blankmutt ran up. The Robot knocked off a Building. Blankmutt pushed two people of the way preventing the building from falling on them, Pip (from far away): Oh my god! Blankmutt ran to the Robot. Blankmutt: Hey dude! Robot: You may not speak! (blasts at Blankmutt) Theme Song! Pip pushes Blank off the way. Blank reverts back and looks at the Robot. Blank: So, you wanna play dirty?! (selects Nova Hero) Let's try this one out for a change! (transforms) Epic Transformation sequence: Jewels grow on Blank and he becomes Nova Hero. Blank, thinking: Nova Hero! Nova Hero flew and blasted Beams at the Robot. Robot exploded. Galvans: Hip! Hip! Hooray! Everybody went back to as they were. Pip: Cool. Blank, now revert. Nova Hero waved at him. Pip: What? Something wrong? Nova Hero pointed to his trix. Pip: Yeah, I know, the Omnigizer is beautiful. Nova Hero face palmed. Nova Hero clicked the Omnigizer multiple times, nothing happened. Pip: Well, I'll go to my lab, now. Bye. If you needed anything, just say! Nova Hero ran in super speed and stood in his way. Nova Hero pointed at his face, where his mouth is supposed to be. Pip: Oh right. These Species can't talk. Nova Hero was relieved. Pip: If you needed anything, revert and tell me! (leaves) Nova Hero face palmed. Nova Hero, thinking: Why can't he understand me! I can't revert! I am trying! Vilgax teleports in. He was panting. Vilgax: they will pay! Vilgax smashed a building. Azmuth came out. Azmuth: Hey! Vilgax: (grabs Azmuth) Where is Ben Tennyson?! Myaxx was clicking a plumber's BAdge. Myaxx: answer, Ben, Please! Ben has thrown his Plumbers' Badge in the sea and is playing with Gwen and Kevin. Ben: Finally! A Day off of Superheroing! Pip: 2862473-870=523356. Cool. His Plumber Badge Beeped. Pip: Hey Myaxx. Myaxx: Pip! Your uncle is in trouble! Pip got in a pod and Nova Hero flew behind it. Pip: Blank! This doesn't concern you! Nova Hero flew faster and arrived at Primus. Nova Hero, thinking: Vilgax! I Knew it Vilgax looked at Nova Hero with an evil grin. Nova Hero raised his arm upward, controlling and pulling Vilgax high in the air with telekinesis. Nova Hero clenches his hand into a fist, causing Vilgax to explode. Somehow, Vilgax survived and managed to strike Nova Hero in the face, although it caused little to no damage. Nova Hero retaliated by ramming his hand clear through Vilgax's body. He was on the brink of death from Nova Hero's vicious assault. However, Nova Hero fires a beam right through Vilgax's heart. Vilgax dies slowly and painfully. Pip and Azmuth come out. Azmuth: Oh. Your Friend is a Herosapien. I still remmember the time Myaxx and I obtained that sample. We had trouble that if any person would turn into him, they would be stuck for a year! Pip: Oh. How do we revert him? Azmuth: The only method is by removing him from the Codon Stream and adding him again. Pip: Let's do it then. Azmuth grabbed a scanner and hovered with it above the river. He applied another Machine and sucked some Green Water. Azmuth: There. I removed it. Nova Hero reverted back. Blank: Finally!!!! (jumps in celebration) Azmuth: Now, you two may leave, but next time, don't try the Herosapien sample. Pip: Promise! Pip and Blank got in the pod and it launched. THE END! Characters *Blank *Pip *Azmuth *Galvans Villians *Vilgax (deceased) *Robot Aliens Used *Blankmutt *Nova Hero Trivia *TO BE FILLED BY SQUIRE. Category:Episodes